After Operation CATS
by tater06
Summary: I know Operation C.A.T.S. was made a long time ago, but this is what I think happened when they all return home after saving Numbuh 4. 34 oneshot. Read and Review please!


This is my first fic! I know OPERATION: C.A.T.S is an old episode, but this is what I think happened after the gang comes back to the treehouse after saving Numbuh 4 from the evil cat lady.

After Operation: C.A.T.S.

"Man, Numbuh 5 doesn't care if she sees another cat again after that. Numbuh 4, you better be thankful that Numbuh 3 was there to save your butt from that freaky cat lady," said Abigail "Abby" Lincoln, also known as Numbuh 5, after entering the treehouse and taking off her mission armor suit. Soon after her came Numbuh 2, or Hoagie P. Gilligan, also taking off his armor suit. "Yeah, Numbuh 3 put the cat BACK in the bag!" Numbuh 2 said, laughing at his terrible joke. He got in the head by Abby's hat. "OW!" he yelped, rubbing his head.

"Thankful shmankful. I coulda handled that lady by myself. I was perfectly fine," Numbuh 4, or Wallabee "Wally" Beatles, said, coming through the door next. Nigel Uno, also known as Number One, came in next. "You were not 'perfectly fine' Numbuh 4. In fact, when the cat lady recaptured you, you shouted, 'Guys! It's too late for me! Tell….Numbuh 3….I'M SORRY!" replied Numbuh One dramatically. Wally crossed his arms and murmered, "Whatevah..."

Numbuh 3 soon came in holding the cat lady's arm. "Do I HAVE TO?" said the villain. "Yep! It's your punishment. Now, come on, lady! Put this Mr. Huggykins Costume on. Then we'll play tea party! After that, you can go home!" said Numbuh Three gleefully, with a smile the size of an upside down rainbow. The cat lady looked at the huggykins costume the girl was holding and frowned. "No. I'm not doing this!"

Kuki frowned. Then her eyes got all big and shiny, with crystal-like tears welling up in them. _Oh no, here comes the waterworks,_ thought Numbuh 4. "WAAAAAH!" Numbuh 3 cried. She cried and cried until the Cat Lady couldn't take it anymore. "Fine! I'll do it. Just stop crying for gosh sakes! I can't take it anymore!" Numbuh Three immediately brightened and took the Cat Lady to her room.

"Ugh, thank you!" shouted Numbuh 4, his arms and hands in the air. Hoagie yawned. "Well, I think I'm going to go take a nap. I'm wiped."

"Numbuh 5's with you there, man. It's been one heck of a day."

"I think I wouldn't mind some rest as well. I expect all of you to be in this room in three hours so we can discuss supplies. Make sure Numbuh 3 knows." And with that, Nigel left the room. Numbers 2 and 5 did the same. Numbuh 4 stood at the main room alone. _I guess I could use some shuteye. _He thought. He headed for his wrestling ring-like room. On the way, he heard Numbuh Three shout, "SAY IT!" Then he heard a grumble and then "Ugh, I love you." Obviously the Cat Lady's voice. He quietly laughed to himself. _That crazy sheila. She's kinda cute when she's mad._ He started walking again, then suddenly stopped, realizing what he just thought. _Did I just think that Kuki's cute when she's mad? _He somehow didn't catch himself when he called her Kuki in his mind. He was too startled that he called a girl, that's been one of his closest friends since practically forever, "cute." _I don't think Kuki is… _Then he caught himself. _Aw, crud! I called her by her real name! I haven't called her that since before we graduated and became KND operatives. _

"Hiya Numbuh 4! Whatchya doin' just standing in the hallway?"

Numbuh 3's voice startled him. Then he panicked. His heart started thumping hard and fast, his palms started sweating, and he was starting to blush. She noticed this and asked, "Wally? Are you okay?" He looked at her. She looked at him, genuinely concerned. _She called me Wally. And she seems really worried… about me._ That thought made him….well, happy. Really happy. Really _really _happy. "Don't worry Kuki. I'm fine. Really," he said in a sweet, gentle voice. A voice he doesn't usually use. _He called me Kuki,_ Thought Numbuh Three. _Maybe that means… he finally likes me._ "Okay then. I'll see you later, Numbuh 4."

"Yeah, later." He was disappointed she didn't call her Wally. He watched her go down the hallway.That weird feeling he got was still there. But the weird thing was, he liked it. _What is wrong with me?_

Later that night, he just couldn't go to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the sweet Asian girl. He loved to think about her too, and the weird feeling just wouldn't stop. However, the boy was freaked out too. _Maybe I'm sick. Yeah, that's it! I'm sick! Those cruddy cats must've given me a disease! As much as I hate the doctor, I should go see one tomorrow. He'll probably give me some sort of medicine._ And with that, he feel asleep, dreaming about Kuki.

"Wallabee Beatles?" called a nurse, looking at her clipboard. Numbuh 4 looked up from the magazine he was trying to read. "That'd be me," he said. The nurse smiled. "Dr. Lowe would like to see you now," she replied. She took him to the check-up room. "Wait here. The doctor will be with you in a few minutes," she said, then left, closing the door, and leaving Wally in there by himself. He sat on the examination table and waited. The five minutes seemed like hours. Then Dr. Lowe came in. "Why, hello there Wallabee! Now, what seems to be the problem?" The man had thinning brown hair and thick black glasses on. He's been Wally's doctor since he was five. Usually he was uncomfortable when he came to the doctor's office. But he was so desperate for an answer that he didn't care.

"Well, yesterday I was attacked….I mean, encountered with some cats. After they were done…uh…._bothering_ me, I went back to the treehouse me and my friends hang out at. Well, one of my friends started giving me a weird feeling. I started thinking about her, and I couldn't stop. Whenever I saw her I got I weird feeling in my stomach, and my palms would sweat, and my heart would start thumping, and my face would turn red. The same thing happened this morning when I saw her at breakfast. So….what's wrong with me? And where can I pick up my medication?"

The doctor then chuckled, then put his hand on his shoulder and said, "My dear boy, the kind of sickness doesn't have a medicine or cure." Wally looked frightened. "It doesn't? I'm I going to….ya know….die?" he asked in a scared voice. "No, no, no, Wallabee. You have love sickness. You're in love. There's no harm in it." Numbuh 4's eyes then got all big. "I AM NOT IN LOVE! I'D NEVER FALL IN LOVE WITH A CRUDDY GIRL! EVER! ESPECIALLY IF THAT GIRL IS ONE OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS!" he shouted with anger. He quickly ran out the door, the doctor calling after him. He ran out of the hospital and on to the sidewalk. He ran until he couldn't run anymore. But he knew the doctor was right. _It's true…I've fallen in love with Kuki Sanban,_ he thought as he finished running, walking towards the treehouse.

So how'd you like it? Review please!


End file.
